Page 5
Digitization #Succinylcholine to 32cc #"High efficiency ethanol fuel cells with range of over 9000 miles" DOMINATION/5F #Absence of H-Type epsilon immunoglobin proteins #Gray Death transmitters -- Paul/JC are immune #Scientists are also slaves. #"What good's an honest soldier if he can be ordered to behave like a terrorist?" #SCarter -> Daedalus investigation -> To/from "???" (poss Silhouette) -> "minister of true lies" ##"Tandis qu'ils dorment, nous gangerons" ##Opened protocols for Daedalus #Acoustic sensors -- better than cameras (hear gunshots) #Who is "Kaplan"? #Synovial fluid in range mod? #"Terrorism is very much a snake that slithers out of the tall grass" #Ibadan (Zhou Enlai - misfire) #"Insurgent by X" #July 18th? Louis? #"The sword is of little consequence to the will of the strategist." Analysis #Paralytic drug; administered to greasels (which I, for one, am totally happy about. Those little buggers piss me off). #Meme reference, several years before it was created. #This absence, present in all nanoaugs, is apparently a departure from normal baseline physiology. #Paul and JC are carriers for the Gray Death, with Paul testing positive for it yet showing no adverse effects. This continues to make me believe that the Gray Death is either nanoaugs with replication gone awry or a global nanoaugmentation project. #The scientists in the secret MJ12 facility on Liberty Island are being kept as slaves. #Interesting quote, merits some thought; particularly with the strikes on civilians made by military forces the world over in the name of some cause or another. #Sam Carter opened the gates for Daedalus; Silhouette doesn't know who it is either. Illuminati had the AI locked up tight. Interesting considering the number of terminals using the Daedalus protocol(?) throughout the game. ##French -- "while they sleep, we will win" -- initial tanslation of "while they sleep, we kill" (I know some basic French and loved trying to translate Silhouette's/Paris's material.) #Gunfire, silenced or not, no doubt leaves a very distinguishable sonic imprint. The computing power required to analyze microphone data on the fly for spikes in volume on certain frequencies is cheap even today. #Kaplan is the tech seargent who continues to break into Carter's supply area. #Synovial fluid is found in mammalian joints and works to smooth movement; interesting (and frankly somewhat stupid unless it was intended to be noted as artificial) that it would be used to augment weaponry. #Simons's take on terror, in a quote to the New York Press. #A lunar mass accelerator misfired its payload, killing thousands on Earth. Possible MJ12 influence? I'd say so. McMoran Global Steel won the contract for the driver from Page Industries. #Book written by an anonymous author. Of note: "True revolution can only come by working within, and in this the ultimate change that can be brought about by the individual is magnified by the very machinery that such organizations utilize to maintain their own authority. #Who is Louis? Maggie Chow's love interest? Sounds kind of desperate..."I swear I will never forget your birthday again!" #Kishiro Yoshitaka, conspiracy theorist noted on Page 4, wrote this in his book The True Way, which ironically lies on Maggie Chow's nightstand. Page 6 Category:Project Pages